The Lab's 30 day one shot  challenge
by Dukefan1982
Summary: This is my stab at The Lab's 30 day challenge. The challenge is to take 30 words from a list of 70  that were given and write a one shot for each day until the season 7 premiere.  All my other stories are on hiatus till I finish the challenge!
1. Chapter 1 Coffee

**A/N: Here's my take on the 30 day challenge. I think most will involve B&B and the impending arrival of their baby. I'm in a baby mood, blame my three friends who are pregnant and are all due the same week!**

It had been two weeks since Brennan had told Booth that he was going to be a father. In that two weeks Brennan had allowed Booth to stay with her in her apartment, he tried not to be too helpful and let Brennan do as much as she wanted by herself. Booth got up and headed to the kitchen to get started on breakfast, leaving Brennan to get through the first half hour or so of the morning alone. Booth didn't like to see her get sick or the fact that he couldn't do anything to make her feel better. Brennan hated having Booth anywhere near her when she wasn't feeling that good, so afar a few mornings of too much hovering and short tempers they compromised; Booth gave Brennan a half hour or so to get things under her control the he checked on her to make sure she was okay and depending on her reply he either went about breakfast giving Brennan a little more time feel like herself or got her whatever she wanted.

Booth checked the time and headed to the bedroom, knocking quietly on the bathroom door."Bones, are you okay?"

"Yeah, this morning wasn't that bad. I'll be out in a minute Can you make me my usual?"

"Sure." Booth headed to the kitchen and put some bread in the toaster and peel and quarter an apple.

By the time Brennan made her way to the kitchen Booth had her plain toast and apple on her plate with a mug of decaffeinated tea on the table.

"Thanks Booth."

"You're welcome Bones."

Booth sat his bagel with cream cheese and a glass of milk down across from Brennan

"Booth you're not having coffee?"

"No, not right now, I'll get some at the coffee stand down the street from the Hoover when I get there."

"Why? That stuff is horrible."

"Because the smell makes you sick. I'm off coffee until you have the baby."

"Booth you don't have to do that, the sickness will only last another few months. Then hopefully I will be able to drink decaffeinated coffee or indulge in a cup of the real thing every once in a while."

"I know I don't have to but I want to."

"Thank you."

Booth nodded and dug into his bagel. Booth dropped Brennan off at the lab, promising to pick her up for lunch.

By noon Brennan had spread her files around her on the couch and was determined to make headway in limbo. Booth snuck up behind Brennan at her file cabinet and put his arms around her.

"Hey Bones."

Brennan twisted away from him, "Don't talk Booth." Brennan hurried to her desk and got a stick of gum, handing it to Booth."Chew this; I can still smell coffee on your breath."

Booth popped the gum into his mouth and chewed for a minute, "sorry, better?"

"Yes, now let's go, I want a bean and cheese burrito with extra jalapeños on the side from that Mexican place on L street!"

Booth Chuckled softly and grabbed the pack of gun from Brennan's desk as he followed her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2 Bump

Brennan peered into her closet; nothing much fit anymore. She had a few skirts and dresses along with a few button-down shirts that still fit for work. Her pajama and sweatpants still fit because she bought them at least one size too big, but none of her comfortable non work shirts fit. Brennan grabbed one of her too small t-shirts and put it on, she got one arm in the sleeve before the tears started to fall. Brennan felt Booth's arms come around her and pull her to him.

"Hey Bones, what's wrong?"

"Nothing fits, it all fit last night, but this morning I woke up FAT!"

Booth silently chuckled, "Bones, you are not fat."

"I look like a beached whale!"

"You do not, you look pregnant and beautiful. Sure your body is changing, but that's normal. It's a small and very cute baby bump."

"That'll get bigger and I'll look hideous!"

"You will not look hideous; you will look cute as your baby bump grows. You know that when your baby bump grows, that means the baby is happy and healthy in there." Booth gently laid a hand on Brennan's stomach.

He grabbed a t shirt from his dresser and slid Brennan's arm out of her shirt and pulled it over her head, replacing it with his shirt. He smoothed the shirt over Brennan's body, highlighting the bump. "See it isn't so bad is it?"

"No, it's not. I kind of like it." Brennan laid her hand on top of Booth's; he kissed the top of her head. "Meet me on the couch for popcorn and a movie?"

"Yeah, do we have any chocolate?"

"Will M&Ms suffice?"

"Yes."

"Then we have chocolate." Booth headed for the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3 Intern

Brennan dressed carefully in black pants and a baby blue long sleeve shirt with a black blazer. Today's wardrobe choice didn't accentuate the baby bump that she was now happily sporting that much. Today was going to be difficult; Brennan was introducing the new intern to the team. Brennan hadn't wanted to replace Mr. Nigel Murray, but Booth and Cam gently reminded her that she'd be leaving for up to 3 months in a little over 3 months. Cam wanted whomever Brennan chose to work with her for a while before she took her leave. With Clark having taken the job in Colorado Wendell was going to need more help than Fisher and Daisy could provide. Brennan stepped into her shoes and took one last look at herself before joining Booth for breakfast.

"Bones, you okay? You seem a little down."

Brennan smiled, "I'm fine. Today is Mr. Travis' first day; I guess I'm a little emotional."

Booth smiled slightly, "Do you want me there?"

"No."

"Okay." They went on with their breakfasts.

Brennan got to the lab and found Kevin Travis waiting outside her office. "Good morning Mr. Travis, I'll be with you in a moment, I need to put my things in my office. Then we'll go meet the team and work on the limbo cases I pulled in less Agent Booth comes in with a case."

"Good morning, Dr. Brennan, that sounds good." Brennan nodded and unlocked the door to her office and let Mr. Travis enter behind her. Five minutes later Brennan mounted the stairs to the platform.

"Dr. Saroyan, Dr. Hodgins, Mr. Bray, Angela, this is Mr. Travis...our new intern…he will be work with me on cases and in limbo in preparation for my maternity leave. After I take my leave, he will be assisting Mr. Bray along with Mr. Fisher and Miss Wick."

After further introductions were made, Brennan, Wendell, and Travis headed to the bone room to work on the two limbo cases she pulled. A half hour later Cam watched Brennan flee to her office and slam the door, pulling the shades. Concerned, Cam called Booth.

Twenty minutes later Booth opened the door of Brennan's office and found her sitting on the couch."Bones?" Brennan looked up and the tears came to her eyes. Booth crossed the room and sat down, pulling her to him. "What happened?"

"I don't know I introduced Mr. Travis to everyone and then he, Wendell and I headed to the bone room to work on the cases I pulled. Somehow my mind started wondering and all I could picture was Vincent lying on the platform and us standing over him and not being able to do anything."

"Oh Bones, it's okay, let it out." Booth didn't really know how long he sat there holding Brennan, but he felt her tears stop then she slowly fell asleep. A short while later Cam stuck her head in the room."Is Brennan okay?"

"Yeah, it's an emotional day, she's a little overwhelmed."

"We all are a little emotional today. Is she asleep?"

"Yeah." Booth grinned at the sleeping anthropologist using his chest for a pillow.

"Let her sleep, she should be resting more than she is. Wendell and Kevin are in good shape."

"Thanks, Cam. Can you toss that blanket over her and dim the lights?"

"Sure." Cam gently draped the blanket over Brennan dimming the lights and shutting the door on her way out. Once the door was shut Cam added a post- it, instructing everyone not to knock until after lunch.


	4. Chapter 4 Family

It was Booth's weekend with Parker but due to meetings Brennan had to get him from Rebecca rather than Booth. Parker had been unusually quiet on the drive home and refused offers of stopping at the diner or ordering a pizza for dinner opting instead to pick at Brennan's veggie meatloaf. Finally Brennan couldn't take the silence and lowered herself to the couch beside Parker.

"Parker what's wrong?"

Parker looked at the floor and mumbled."Nothing."

Brennan put two fingers under Parker's chin tilting his head to her, "I know you well enough to know it isn't nothing. What's wrong Parker?"

The boy sighed, "Today at lunch Randy said me, you and dad weren't a family because you and dad aren't married and because I don't live here all the time. He said that the baby isn't really gonna be my brother or sister because we have different parents. He said my only family is mom and Brent because they are married and I live there more."

Brennan fought the urge to call Randy's parents and tell them what a mean child their son was and gently wiped away the silent tears that fell down Parker's cheeks.

"Parker, Randy is very misinformed in his statements. Your Father taught me many years ago that there is more than one type of family. While we are not a nuclear family in the committed sense Randy is more than likely thinking of, I assure you we are a family. I love you, your dad and your brother or sister more than I thought I ever would be capable."

"Really?"

"Yes. Would you like me to make you a grilled cheese or something? You hardly ate dinner."

"No, I ate a lot of it. I'm fine."

"You didn't eat a lot of it; you just moved it around your plate to make me think you ate it." Brennan kissed Parker's head and went to the kitchen. Five minutes later she sat a sandwich down next to him and Parker looked up shyly before digging in.

A few hours later Booth smiled when he walked through the door, Brennan was sitting on the couch reading a journal with Parker's head on her lap.

"Hey Bones, you shouldn't have let him fall asleep on peanut." Booth moved to wake Parker up.

"Booth, let Parker sleep; he didn't have that good of a day. Besides he isn't anywhere near the baby, his head is on my knee. It can't be that comfortable, but that's where he settled down."

"Is he okay?"

"Yes, he can stay on the couch tonight. Just cover him up and help me get up without waking him up. We'll go get ready for bed and I'll tell you what was wrong."

"Okay." Booth slid Parker farther down on the couch and put a pillow under his head and covered him up with a throw blanket. Brennan put her journal on the end table and Booth carefully helped her to her feet. As soon as they got to their bedroom Brennan began her story, by its end Booth was clenching his fists. "You said the right thing Bones. Randy is a brat! I am going talk to Park in the morning just to be sure he's okay. I can't believe he ate veggie meat loaf!"

Brennan laughed, "He ate maybe a bite, I made him a grill cheese after he told me about Randy, I had a very strong urge to call his parents, I don't really know why."

"Because your maternal instincts are kicking in, just think two months from today peanut could be here, adding to our family."

Brennan smiled a little and put her hand on her stomach, whispering, "Yeah…"


	5. Chapter 5 Parent

5

Booth was with Parker at a soccer tournament and Brennan was home alone because at 7 months pregnant the metal bleachers or lawn chair was the last place she wanted to be sitting all day. Brennan was reading the parenting books she'd gotten and Booth refused to read when she threw the book down and called Angela.

"Ange, I can't do this!"

"What can't you do, Bren?"

"Be somebody's parent!"

"Of course you can, sweetie."

"No I can't I don't know anything!"

"Yes you do. Calm down and relax Michael and I will be there in a half hour."

"Okay."

"Brennan breathe and go get some water."

"Okay."

Thirty minutes later Angela was standing in Brennan's living room with Michael in her arms trying not to let Brennan see her smile at the piles of parenting books on the couch.

"Bren your first problem is you got too many books, all the information is going to run together soon."

"It already is." Angela smiled, "pick the three best and I'll take the rest home with me."

"I need them all."

"No you don't, the books help, but raising a baby is trial and error. The books tell you what _should_ happen, not what does. They don't tell you that one second your kid could be perfectly fine and the next be throwing up on you and vice versa. They don't tell you that they could be running around playing and drop into a dead sleep in a heartbeat."

"I'm scared."

"I know, I was too, but I'll tell you something, the first time you hold the baby all the fear will go away."

"Really?"

"Yep, until you come home then it comes back, but it lessens a little each day. After the first week you should be good to go."

"What if I don't support the baby's head enough and the muscles and bones in its neck don't form properly?"

"Sweetie that won't happen-"

"You don't know that."

"I don't, but I'm taking an educated guess that it won't. "

"What if the baby starts crying and I can't get it to stop."

"That I don't have an answer for, sometimes you just have to let them cry. It's hard, but sometimes it's the only thing you can do." about the Michael started to fuss.

"Somebody needs a bottle and a nap and guess who's going to feed him and put him down? His auntie Bren!"

"I can't."

"Yes you can, you need practice and Michael is the perfect candidate. I'll help you some, but you're mostly going to do it on your own."

Angela put Michel in Brennan's lap, the baby settled down and Angela handed Brennan a bottle. Michael took to it instantly and Angela saw Brennan relax into the couch. The afternoon went smoothly and Brennan had no problem taking care of Michael. An hour before Booth was going to be home Angela suggested that Brennan go take a nap or at least rest. When Booth pulled into the parking lot he wasn't that surprised to Angela's car there, she'd been spending a lot of weekends with Brennan the past few months.

Booth suspected to see them on the couch laughing instead he found Angela and Michael eating Cheerios and reading a book. "Ange, where's Bones?"

"Upstairs taking a nap or resting."

"She okay?"

"Yeah, she just freaked out from reading too many parenting books."Angela held up a bag stuffed with books.

"Where'd she get all those? When I left she only had two."

"My guess Amazon, with next day shipping. She was worried she wouldn't know what to do. I had her practice with Michael."

"Bones do okay?"

"Yes, she took to it like a duck to water. Bren's gonna be a fantastic mom. You might have to stop her from freaking out once in a while, but she'll be fine."

"Thanks Ange."

"You're welcome Booth. If Bren or you want more practice I can bring Michael over tomorrow."

"Okay." After Angela left Booth went upstairs to check on Brennan and found her awake.

"You okay, Bones? I found out from Angela that you had a little freak out."

Brennan smiled, "I'm fine, and I guess I've been reading too much."

"I told you being a squint was bad." Booth's tone was teasing and Brennan slapped him in the arm.

"Ow."

"How'd the tournament go?"

"Good, the won one tied one and lost one."

"So no trophy?"

"Nah, but Parker's okay, the team got ice cream anyway."

"That's good."

"Yep. Bones next time you see Becca ask her to tell you how bad I freaked out the first time she left Parker with me for a few hours."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"No, Becca gets a lot of enjoyment out of telling the story; it'll make her day to tell you. Oh Ange said she'd bring Michael over again tomorrow if we wanted more practice."

"Maybe I'll call her later and ask her too; he's so sweet and it was enjoyable to be around him and take care of him after I got over being nervous. I really can't wait until the baby gets here." Brennan smiled

"It won't be long. How's peanut doing?"

"Peanut is doing well; he or she is really active and thinks Mommy shouldn't be trying to sleep right now."

Booth put a hand gently on Brennan stomach, "I peanut, it'd Daddy, you need to be still so Mommy can sleep."

"Keep talking, the baby is settling down." Booth slipped off his shoes and lay down next to Brennan. "Hey Peanut…"


	6. Chapter 6 Luddite

6

"Bones, I'm taking my phone back!"

"Why? You just got it yesterday. "

"It's too complicated all I want to do is make a phone call and I can't find the contact list to put the numbers in my phone! Not to mention all the ringtones kind of sound alike!"

"Booth your phone isn't even a Smartphone; it's a basic phone that does a little more than your old flip phone!"

"I don't like it; I want my old phone back!"

"Booth, you need to quit being a Luddite! Give me my laptop, your phone, and your online phone account user name and password. Go finish putting the crib together. "

Booth gave Brennan his phone and her laptop."My user name is Booth22705 and my password is parker10101."

"Thank you, now go; peanut would like a bed to sleep in when he or she gets here."

"Yes Ma'am."

Brennan rolled her eyes and started setting up Booth's phone. Forty minutes and two band-aids later Booth came back to the living room and sat down."Peanut has a now has a bed. I have a smashed finger. Did you get my phone fixed?"

"Yes. Is your finger okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I put all of your old contacts in your phone and I was able to get most of your pictures on the new phone. I'm speed dial 2, your voicemail is 1. The FBI is 3. The lab is 4. Parker& Rebecca is 5, Jared is 6, and pops is 7. Cam, Jared and I are your emergency contacts. I also downloaded an app that gives all the flyers and Phillies scores on your phone. I set up your FBI email account to your phone. Your voice mail password is 0519. to make a call you press the button under the word 'contacts' then you scroll until you find the number you want and hit send. When you want to hang up, press 'end'"

Brennan handed Booth his phone and picked up hers and called Booth's phone.

"Hey, hey ringer sounds like pops and gram's phone they had when I was a kid, cool!"

"So I take it you like it?"

"Yeah, thanks Bones!"

"You're welcome; do you want your old phone back still?"

"Not right now." For the rest of the afternoon Booth sat on the couch and downloaded apps to his phone.

A/N: I think Sunday or Monday we're going to meet peanut….


	7. Chapter 7 Bullet

7

A/N: these aren't going in order, if they were this would be after bump. Next we meet peanut! Short, but I think it does the trick…

Booth was packing the last of Brennan's bedroom into boxes as she packed up the kitchen. Today was moving day, three weeks before they'd found the perfect four bedroom 2 ½ bathroom house not that far from the lab or the Hoover. Booth moved on to Brennan's nightstand he found the usual stuff, paper, pens, paper clips, her address book, flashlight, Kleenex ect. Stuffed in the very back was a specimen cup with a piece of half flattened metal in it. Booth knew what it was; it was the bullet that Pam Nunan put into his chest. Booth was about to drop the cup in the box when he heard Brennan call out to him. "You found it."

"You kept the bullet?" Booth turned his head to the doorway.

"Yeah, when they told me you were dead, I needed part of you…"

Booth could see that Brennan was back at the checker box; he dropped the cup in to the box and shoved it aside.

"Come here Bones." Brennan slowly walked to Booth; he took her in his arms.

Booth took Brennan's hand and put it up his t shirt, stopping over the bullet scar."I'm right here and I'm fine, see?"

A sob broke free"Shhhh, Bones, it's okay I'm fine."

"I lost you for two weeks, I thought you were dead! "Brennan grabbed a handful of Booth's shirt with her other hand and pounded into his chest.

"I know you don't know how much it hurts me to think of what you went through. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish to God that I could change what happened." Booth rubbed soothing circles on Brennan's back.

Brennan nodded and Booth sat back on the bed, just holding her, it was the only thing he could do.


	8. Chapter 8 Pudding

8

A/N cute/ funny little bit on peanut's arrival

"I can't believe he's finally here." Booth smiled as the baby Brennan held made a grab for his pinky finger as he fell asleep. Brennan looked at her son and smiled.

"I can't either, though I could have done without him being six days late."

"Baby due dates aren't an exact science you know that."

"I know but I was hoping Daniel would be one of the small percentage of babies born on their due date. Another day and the doctor would have had to step in; I can't believe I held him off this long."

"Yeah, but none of that matters, all that matters is Daniel is here and you're both happy and healthy. You are happy aren't you?"

"Immensely. Booth don't you dare touch the pudding!" Booth pulled his hand back from the tray of half eaten hospital food next to Brennan's bed

"Why you hate pudding!"

"Normally that is true, but the hospital's vegetarian entrée leaves a lot to be desired. The tofu tastes funny and the vegetables have been cooked too long, they are almost mush! It's gross! The pudding is the only thing editable!"

"All tofu tastes funny."

"Not if it's prepared correctly, which this isn't."

Booth reached for the pudding again under Brennan's glare and took the lid off, putting the spoon in it.

"Trade you the pudding for the baby?"

Brennan smiled slightly and kissed Daniel's head, "Okay.'

Booth put the pudding down and grinned as Brennan placed Daniel in his arms. He shifted the baby in his arms and picked up the pudding cup, handing it to Brennan.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bones. Tomorrow when we go home, I'll stop by the diner and get you some tofu that doesn't taste funny and a big bowl of pudding to share. "

"I can't wait."

Brennan smiled as she ate her pudding while watching Booth talk softly to Daniel, who was oblivious to everything.


	9. Chapter 9 Baby

9

"It feels so good to be home, I know it was only for two days and I've been on digs that take me away for a lot longer, but this was different."

"It does feel good to be home, that chair was not a comfortable sleeping spot for my back."

"You could've come home."

"And leave you and Daniel at the hospital, I don't think so!"

"We were fine!"

"I know, but I didn't want to leave the two of you." Booth sat down on couch with Daniel's car seat between them and undid the straps, lifting the sleeping baby out. "little man welcome home." Booth kissed the baby's forehead. "Let's get you out of that jacket." Booth laid Daniel on his lap and unzipped the jacket and gently slid his arms and legs out. Daniel didn't stir as Booth lifted him up for Brennan to pull the jacket out from under him. They sat watching Daniel sleep for a while when Booth said, "Bones, will you be okay for a while I go to the diner and get us some dinner?"

"Yes." Booth stood up and transferred the baby to his mother's arms, kissing Brennan's cheek. "You want your usual?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll be back soon."

A half hour later Booth found Brennan standing over Daniel's bassinet.

"Bones?"

Brennan looked up, slightly panicked,"Booth, we have a BABY! We're Parents! I don't know if I can do this!"

Booth put the bags down and went to Brennan, putting his arms around her, "Whoa Bones, you can do this, you did fine with Michael."

"I know, but he's older! What if I forget about Daniel when I'm working or something? You know how I get!"

"Bones you won't forget about Daniel. Once you have a child you never forget them."

"I'm nervous."

"I am too. it's been 12 years since I took care of a baby and even then I didn't get to take care of Parker that much. This is all new to me too, but we'll get through it together. Why don't you come eat dinner and then take a little nap while Daniel is still sleeping, you'll feel better."

"Okay."

Brennan let Booth lead her to the couch where he left the food on the coffee table. Brennan smiled when she opened her bag; you got me a salad with grilled tofu strips?"

"Yeah, it shouldn't taste funny and I got us pudding to share."

Brennan chuckled, "thank you."

"You're welcome. Maggie says Daniel is adorable."

"I'm inclined to agree with that statement."

Booth laughed as he took a bite of his burger.


	10. Chapter 10 Comfort

10- 20 more to go…think I can do it?

Brennan eased herself out of bed, trying not to wake Booth, and hurried to nursery so Daniel's cries wouldn't wake him.

"What's wrong Daniel? It's only been about ten minutes since I fed and changed you." Brennan picked Daniel up and went to the changing table, Daniel's diaper was dry and he wasn't hungry. Brennan sat in the rocker cuddling Daniel and rocking slowly and the baby started to settle down. It wasn't long before Booth was leaning on the doorjamb."Bones, everything okay?"

"I think so; he's not wet or hungry. I think he just wants to be held, he's not sleeping either. I don't know what's wrong."

"Bones, sometimes nothing is wrong; sometimes babies just need the comfort of someone they love and feel safe with."

"He's only two weeks old, he doesn't know what love or safety is."

"Daniel quit fussing when you picked him up didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Then he feels safe with you and knows you'll take care of whatever he needs."

Brennan smiled a little, "I should put him in the crib."

"Why?" Booth watched as Daniel's eyes drifted shut.

"Because the books say not to hold them so much so they won't get used to sleeping in your arms and they won't sleep on their own later."

"Bones, do you want to hold Daniel?"

"Yeah."

"Then hold him. if you hold him while he sleeps all the time then yeah, it might create a problem with Daniel being able to sleep on his own later, but once in awhile won't hurt. Enjoy it while you can."

"Okay."

Booth walked to the rocker and kissed both of their foreheads, "I'm going to bed; I gotta go back to work today."

"All right, I'll be there soon."

"Don't worry about it; take your time."

Brennan smiled as Booth left the room and held Daniel until he woke up again needing to be fed and have a diaper change, then she climbed into bed next to Booth.


	11. Chapter 11 Hockey

11

Daniel let his displeasure at the hat with earflaps that Brennan put on his head and the mittens she put on his tiny 7 month old hands be known.

"Sweetheart, I know you don't like it, but we're going to surprise Daddy and it's cold there." Brennan kissed the baby's cheek as she finished zipping his jacket.

When they got to the arena the game had all ready started, but that was part of Brennan's plan. Brennan got Daniel from his car seat and grabbed the diaper bag and extra blanket, heading inside. Daniel was taken with the bright colors and lights as Brennan took her normal seat next to the penalty box. When Booth skated by the next time and looked towards Brennan's seat he smiled in surprise, Brennan was setting there with Daniel on her lap helping him wave at Booth; he waved back getting a slobbery grin and skated away. Every time Booth would come by Brennan would point him out and Daniel would giggle or squeal, sometimes Booth would look up and wave and Brennan would help Daniel wave back. At the games end Booth skated over to where Brennan was sitting and motioned her over to the entrance to the ice. Brennan came over to him and he asked, "Bones, did Daniel enjoy is first hockey game?"

"I think so, he didn't cry and he watched the puck a little, but mostly enjoyed chewing on his mitten."

Booth laughed, "Give him to me."

"Why?"

"I'm going to take him around the ice a few times."

Brennan put the spit stiffened mittens on Daniel's hands and handed him over." Don't go too fast and don't drop him."

"I won't. Come on little man, ya know when you're a little older and can stand up by yourself I'll teach you how to skate."

Daniel looked a little scared at first but by the time Booth sped up a little and went past Brennan a second time he was giggling and Brennan was happily watching and snapping pictures with the inexpensive, but good camera Angela had given her to keep in the diaper bag to capture moments like this when they came up. Booth made a few more passes before returning Daniel to Brennan.

"Let me go change and then we can go. Wait for me?"

"Sure."

Twenty minutes later Booth was walking Brennan to her car. "I'm glad you came tonight Bones, you haven't been to a game in a long time."

"I am too, we wanted to surprise you, plus I missed watching you play."

"I was very surprised to see the two of you in your seat. I missed having you there to watch me play." Booth kissed Brennan's cheek as she got in her car.


	12. Chapter 12 Commitment

12

A/N: we're going out of order again this would be somewhere after bullet, but before intern.

Booth was nervous; he was waiting for Brennan to get home from shopping with Angela so they could talk. What he had to say could make or break their relationship but he had to try.

Brennan came home an hour later dumping her bags on the chair.

"Hey Bones how was shopping with Angela?"

"Exhausting, but we got some good stuff; I decided to get things I'd normally wear just in bigger sizes. I'm going to go change and put some of this stuff away. "

"Okay."

Brennan returned a few minutes later in one of Booth's t shirts and a pair of pajama pants and sat down next to Booth, he wrapped an arm around her. "All those clothes and all you can find to wear is one of my ratty FBI t shirts and your pj pants"

"Well they're comfortable."

Booth laughed, "Bones, I want to give you something you're probably not going to like and give me some anthropological mumbo jumbo, but it's important to me."

"Okay."

"I know you don't believe in marriage and I don't want that, at least not right now. What I want is to give you a symbol of my commitment to us and our family." Booth pulled a box out from behind the pillow, opening it. Brennan gasped,"Booth, it's beautiful." Brennan pulled out the necklace and dangling from the fine gold chain were two hearts molded together and around them were two smaller hearts with Parker's October birthstone in one and peanut's February birthstone in the other.

"While I don't need anything to signify your commitment to us and our burgeoning family I appreciate the sentiment and will ware it every day. Help me put it on?"

"Sure."

Brennan held up her hair as Booth carefully fastened the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you, Booth."

"You're welcome, Bones. And thank you."

Brennan nodded.

"We can get more hearts added if we need them later."

"Maybe in a few years let's just get peanut here first." Brennan smiled.

A/N How was it? I'm not sure I like this one…


	13. Chapter 13 Phalanges

A/N: this one I had to channel my inner squint for, but I can kind of see Brennan doing this.

13

It had been a busy week for Brennan; she and booth had had two cases to work simultaneously. Now that they were done she had taken the day off to spend with eight month old Daniel. They had a good morning, sleeping in until it was almost time for Booth to go to work. Now after an afternoon at the park, Daniel was rolling around on a blanket playing with his toys. Brennan knelt down on the blanket and caught Daniel so he was lying on his back.

"Hi Sweetie." Brennan held up the stuffed bear, Daniel kicked his legs as Brennan shook the bear making it rattle. Brennan took his leg in her hand and started at his toes," phalanges." Next Brennan moved on to the area between Daniel's toes and ankle. "Metatarsal's." then she moved her hand back toward Daniel's ankle, "Tarsal's." Brennan then moved on to Daniel's lower leg, Fibula." then she moved her hand to his inner lower leg, "Tibia." Brennan looked at Daniel's face; he seemed to like her fingers gently gliding over his bones. Brennan moved to his knee, "Patella, although you won't have these until you are between the ages of two and six." Brennan moved up to Daniel's thigh," femur, the strongest bone in your body. Now we'll move on to the bones of you arms, there are more bones than the ones I am mentioning, but these are the easier ones. We'll save the harder ones for when you're a little older." Brennan took Daniel's hand in her own, "Phalanges." Brennan moved to the bones between Daniel's fingers and wrist,"Metacarpals." Brennan moved to his wrist, "Carpals." next was the inner bone of the arm," ulna." next was the outer, "radius." Brennan moved on to Daniel's upper arm,"humerus, this is a poorly named bone; it is anything but humorous when you bump it!" Brennan tickled Daniel's side, "Ribs." then she moved to the center of his chest, "sternum." Brennan moved to Daniel's shoulder,"scapula." Brennan moved to the collarbone, "Clavicle." Brennan touched Daniel's jaw, getting a smile, "mandible." and last but not least cranium." Brennan kissed Daniel's head.

"Daniel, do you know what my favorite bones are? Phalanges, especially the ones in my hands because they allow me to do this." Brennan picked Daniel up and cuddled him close, setting back against the couch.

A/N 2: I know Brennan would name all 206, but the ones she named in the fic are the ones I could remember off the top of my head from 7th grade science class, long before BONES was a twinkle in Hart Hanson's eye!


	14. Chapter 14 Pie

14

A/N: This somewhere before peanut's arrival

Brennan couldn't sleep she couldn't get comfortable; peanut was quiet so she shouldn't have had a problem Booth was next to her sleeping peacefully she turned and whispered, "Booth?"

"Hum?"

"You know what I could eat right now?"

"No, what?"

"Pie."

Booth turned, "what kind of pie?" he was preparing himself to go to the store or a bakery to get some form of fruitless pie.

"Apple."

Booth smiled a little, "you do know that apple pie is made from cooked fruit, right?"

"Yes, I don't know why I want it, but I do."

"We have some in the kitchen, would you like me to get you some?"

"Would you?"

"Yep, I'll be back." Booth sat up and swung his legs over the side of bed, standing up.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bones."

Five minutes later Booth came back with a tray.

"Booth, one piece of pie doesn't require a tray."

"It isn't just one piece, it's two and two glasses of milk. You didn't think I'd let you eat pie and not have any did you?"

"I guess not."

Booth sat the tray next to Brennan and climbed into bed. Booth handed Brennan her pie and picked his up, they ate in silence.

"Bones, I'm going to take the dishes back."

Brennan nodded, "rinse the plates, they're sticky."

"Yes ma'am."

Brennan rolled her eyes as Booth left the room.

When Booth came back into the room he smiled, Brennan was on her side with his pillow supporting peanut, sleeping soundly. Booth went around to Brennan's side of the bed and picked up the spare pillow that had fallen on the floor. Booth took the spare pillow and climbed into bed, kissing Brennan's cheek.


	15. Chapter 15 Math

15

A/N: 15 more to go and 19 days to do it in. Right before peanut's arrival.

Brennan sighed.

"Are you okay, Bones?"

"Yes, I'm just uncomfortable. Peanut is 5 days late; I want him or her here NOW!"

Booth chuckled a little, "Doctor Johnson said he'd give you until Monday and then he'd step in."

"I know but I want things to begin naturally."

"I know, but it might not. Maybe peanut isn't ready to come out yet."

"Well he or she better get ready. I am more than ready." Brennan picked up the calendar on the end table, and looked at it.

"What are you doing, Bones?"

"Recalculating my due date."

"What, do you think you did the math wrong?"

Brennan looked up and smiled a little, "No, Doctor Johnson, Cam and I all came up with the 19th and that's what I just came up with. I didn't want it to be wrong, but if I had a day or so I don't think I'd be as nervous about having Doctor Johnson step in. I really don't want that."

"What do you say we call it an early night and I'll give you a massage, it'll make you feel better and it might help speed things up."

"That sounds good, my back is really bothering me."

Two hours later Brennan looked at Booth and said, "Booth, I think peanut is ready to come out now!"


	16. Chapter 16 Party

16

Booth and Brennan were at the store picking out a theme for Daniel's first birthday.

"What about this one Bones? It's called 'all star first birthday'" Booth held up a blue tableware set with soccer, basket and footballs on them.

"No, our son isn't having a sport themed first birthday. I don't even see why we're doing this; Daniel isn't going to remember any of it."

"Because Bones the first birthday party is to celebrate the year you've had as parents more than anything. Mickey Mouse?"

"No, and I don't want that red 'monster' thing that Angela had for Michael's and the yellow bird that is overly tall that goes with it."

"No Elmo or Big Bird, basically no Sesame Street, got it."

"What's that?"

"Michael's favorite show, Sometimes Daniel watches it when they are together."

"Is it educational?"

"Yes. Big top birthday?"

"It's cute, but the plates and beverage napkins have clowns on them, that wouldn't be good for you."

"How about you pick the theme?"

Brennan looked through the selections and after a few minutes she held up the 'Sweet at One Boys 1st Birthday Party' theme. "I know the animals are not drawn or colored correctly, but I find them very cute."

"All right we have a theme. What about the cake, are you making it or are we buying it?"

"I am going to make cupcakes and all the other foods if you'll make the BBQ pork sandwiches you do that everyone likes."

"Sure, I can do that. Let's go to the cake decorating department and see if they have cupcake wrappers and other decorations that match the theme or at least complement it."

"Okay."

Two weeks later Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, Zach, Jarred, Padmae, Max, Pops, Paul, and Michelle along with Michael and Parker had all enjoyed Booth's BBQ-ed pork sandwiches, macaroni and cheese, baked beans, Cole slaw, and fruit salad. Now they were all gathered around Daniel's highchair watching him discover frosting. Daniel stuck his hand in the frosting and smashed the cake between his fingers, giggling at Brennan before putting them in his mouth."Booth, Bren kneel down next to the high char so I can take your picture."

Booth and Brennan knelt down and looked at the camera. As soon as Angela snapped picture Daniel reached his cake and frosting covered hands towards Brennan. "No hugs right now sweetheart, you need to get cleaned up first."

But Daniel kept reaching so Brennan picked him up so he wouldn't fall out of his high chair. Daniel wrapped his arms around Brennan's neck, planting his hands on the back of her shirt.

"Ange, can you grab clean clothes for the both of us and meet me in the bathroom to help me get the icing out of my hair without washing it?"

"Sure."

Twenty minutes later Brennan sat Daniel back in his high chair and picked up another cupcake and a spoon, feeding Daniel small bites. "Do you like it, baby?"

Daniel kicked his legs and tried to get the spoon from Brennan,"Nope, I don't think so; I'm not going to get an icing facial again." Brennan fed Daniel a few more bites of the cupcake then they moved on to presents.

A/N: From here on out Daniel will be a toddler and a little older.


	17. Chapter 17 Platform

17

Brennan smiled as she heard the lab doors open and Booth's footsteps followed by Daniel's little ones, once a month Booth brought him to the lab to hang out for the afternoon.

As soon as Daniel caught sight of Brennan he took off, "Mommy!"

"Hold on bud." but it was too late the alarms on the platform went off, stopping Daniel in his tracks. Booth and Brennan reached him at the same time, but Booth let Brennan pick him up while he stopped the buzzing.

"It's okay Daniel." Brennan rubbed his back as Daniel cried into her shirt.

"Is he okay?" Booth walked up and rubbed Daniel's back.

"Yeah, he's just scared."

"I told him to wait, I should have carried him."

"No Booth, we've told him numerous times to not come up here without you or asking me for permission. He needs to learn."

"Bones, he's only three."

"I know but he knows the rules. I wish he wasn't scared and crying right now, but he needs to see the consequences."

Booth nodded and watched Brennan take a seat at Hodgins' station; she sat Daniel on her lap. "Daniel, what have daddy and I told you about coming to the lab?"

"Not to come up here without daddy or asking you first."

"That's right-"

"But I just wanted to see you because I missed you."

"Baby, I missed you and wanted to see you too, but you needed to wait for daddy or me to say it's okay for you to come up."

"Why?"

"Because sometimes there are things up here you shouldn't see."

"Why it's just bones."

Brennan smiled, "not all the time sweetie, sometimes it's other gross stuff."

"How come when daddy comes up here it isn't loud?"

'Because daddy has a special key that turns the alarms off."

"Oh. Are you mad at me?"

"No, Daniel I am not mad, I'm disappointed that you didn't follow the rules."

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted, next time wait for daddy or I to say you can come up, okay?"

"Okay."

Brennan hugged Daniel and kissed the top of his head," Michael's here watching movies in Angela's office, why don't you go watch with him and let me finish working? Then we'll go find your 'bone of the month'. After that we'll go see the dinosaurs and then maybe we'll go get some ice cream."

"Okay."

Booth quietly left the lab as his squinty son went on talking to Brennan about the bone of the month game they played every time he came to visit.


	18. Chapter 18 Couch

18

Seeley Booth painfully made his way upstairs. "Bones, why didn't you wake me up? I fell asleep on the couch watching the game, now my back is messed up."

"Booth I'm 9 months pregnant and walking down a steep staircase isn't wise. Besides I fell asleep reading in bed and when I woke up last night to go to the bathroom I didn't have the energy to yell at or call you. Have you considered buying a new couch for your man cave?"

"No, I love that couch. It's the first thing I bought after I got my apartment. It took six months of 50 dollar a month payments to Jim's furniture barn to pay it off."

"I get it Booth, but you need something better for your back. I hate to say it, but the older you get the worse your back is going to get."

"I know, but Parker learned to walk holding on to it."

"Would you like me to see if we can get a new cushion for it that will support your back more?"

"Can you?"

"I can try, but no promises."

"Okay. Can you fix my back with you magic hands now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because peanut is in the way, I cannot get close enough to you to do the adjustment without putting a strain on myself and peanut."

"Okay."

"Go lay down on the bed, I'll give you a massage, it might help."

"Okay."

Twenty minutes later Brennan pulled the blanket over a sleeping Booth and got up to call Cam and Cullen, telling them that they were taking the day off.


	19. Chapter 19 Daffodil

It was a cool Saturday and Brennan was outside in the backyard swing grading end-of-the semester papers while Booth and Daniel went grocery shopping. Brennan smiled as she heard the back door open and Booth whisper, "be careful with it bud, don't squeeze it. It will break."

Brennan wondered what Daniel was up to when he came across the yard. Daniel stood to Brennan's side, "Here Mommy." Brennan looked up from the paper she was reading to see Daniel holding a single daffodil.

Brennan took the daffodil, "Thank you sweetie, did you get the daffodil for me?"

"Uh-huh. Do you like it?"

"I love it! Do you want to sit up here with me?"

"Yeah." Brennan helped Daniel up into the swing and expected him to sit next to her and maybe lean into her like he usually did when she graded papers. After sitting beside Brennan for a few minutes, Daniel climbed onto her lap. "Baby can you sit up for a second, so I can get the papers off my lap?"

Daniel leaned forward just enough for Brennan to pull the papers out from under him before cuddling into her. Brennan started slowly swinging, Daniel relaxed into her more. Booth came out a few minutes later with the 11 remaining daffodils. "He's out, he almost fell asleep on the way home, but I kept him awake until we got home. These are for you, Daniel was going to give the whole bouquet when we got them, but when I gave him to him he only wanted to give you one. I don't know why."

"They're beautiful, thank you."

"You're Welcome. I got you some veggie burgers; I thought we'd have a cookout tonight."

"Sounds good. Can you put the flowers in my office along with the papers?"

"Sure, do you want to put Daniel in bed?"

"No, I want to hold him, I miss it. Could you bring a blanket out here, it's a little cold."

Booth smiled remembering when Daniel was a newborn and Brennan worried about holding him too much, now she couldn't do it enough."Yeah."

A few minutes later Booth placed a blanket over Daniel and left him and Brennan to the swing.


	20. Chapter 20 Dirt

20

Today was Brennan's 10th Book release party. The book came out on Tuesday, but she asked that they have the party the weekend before so she didn't have to spend the whole day at work then spend the whole night schmoozing book types. Since it was a luncheon and on a Saturday Booth and Brennan decided to take Daniel with them and depending on he behaved they were going to take him to the diner and let him order desert first. Brennan finished dressing Daniel in a white button down shirt and pair of khaki pants, not too dressy for a three year old, but dressier than normal for him.

"Daniel, you are all ready to go. Go watch play or watch TV while I finish getting ready. Please don't spill anything on your shirt."

"K." Daniel went to the living room. Five minutes later Brennan went into the living room finding it empty. Brennan's panic was short lived; she heard noises coming from the back yard. She walked out onto the porch and saw Daniel playing in the grass with a truck.

"Daniel Eli Booth! What are you doing?"

Daniel looked up with a mini Booth smile,"playing."

Brennan resisted smiling back, "I can see that. Come here please."

Daniel bounded up the stairs, Brennan knelt down. "Oh Daniel your pants are covered in dirt and grass stains and your shoes are filthy! We need to leave in ten minutes!"

Brennan was about to pick Daniel up and take him into the house when Booth's voice stopped her.

"Bones, I'll take care of him go relax."

"Booth, we need to leave in 10 minutes."

"I'll have him ready to go in 5. This doesn't count towards him not going to D-I-N-E-R. We agreed it was his behavior at the luncheon itself that counted, right?"

"Yes."

Booth smiled and turned to Daniel, "Stay right there bud don't move an inch." thirty seconds later Booth came back with a clean pair of khaki pants and a washcloth. Booth knelt down and changed Daniel's pants then he sat him in the lawn chair and took his shoes off and began wiping the mud off."Daddy, is mommy mad at me?"

"She is Bud."

"Why? I was just playing like she said to."

Booth smiled, "well I don't think mommy meant for you to go play outside without either of us with you or for you to go play outside in your nice clothes."

"Oh."Booth slipped Daniel's shoes back on.

"You are all ready to go, go tell mommy you're sorry and give her a hug."

"Okay."

Booth watched Daniel enter the house and hug Brennan,"I'm sorry I played outside, Mommy."

"Apology accepted, but you can't watch TV with daddy tonight."

"Okay, can I still have a bedtime story?"

"Probably, let's go."

"Okay."

The luncheon went well, Brennan made sure that there was a crust less peanut butter and jelly sandwich sat in front of Daniel who didn't really understand what was going on. He just knew that playing' in the grass with his trucks was a lot more fun, than standing there holding his mom's hand while she talked to old guys in suits!

Later that night the family went to the diner and let Daniel order an ice-cream sundae and eat it before his chicken nuggets!


	21. Chapter 21 Bed

21

A/N: muse is going out of order, this is after party… also inspired by a friend's little boy… his name isn't Daniel

Seeley Booth got woke up by the small body crawling over him, he opened his eyes not surprised to see Daniel climbing over him, he was surprised to see Brennan still sleeping next to him.

"Daniel, did you climb out of your crib?"

The eighteen month old nodded.

Booth grinned, "Bud, you shouldn't do that; you could fall and hurt yourself. No more climbing out of your crib, you wait for me or mommy to get you out, okay?"

"K."

"Go wake up mommy." Booth watched Daniel half climb/ half slide over Brennan and end up about an inch from her face, touching it. Brennan wrapped an arm around Daniel."Good morning, sweetheart. Did daddy get you up?"

"No, Daniel climbed out on his own. I think it's time we move him into his big boy bed."

"No Booth, it's too soon he's still a baby."

"Bones, I know but this is the third time this month he's climbed out of his crib. It's usually a sign that they're ready."

"How old was Parker?"

"Becca didn't give him a chance to climb out; she put him in a toddler bed that was like a foot off the floor on his first birthday. I let him sleep in the crib at my apartment until he was 2 ½. He tried to climb out once, but he got scared and screamed until I got him down. Then I had to force him into a regular bed later. "

"I don't know Booth."

"Daniel's crib is convertible; I can take one side rail off and put the bed rail up so he won't fall out. When he's a little older I'll take the other side rail off a long with the bed rail."

When Brennan didn't reply, Booth took her hand."Bones let's try it for a week or so and if he doesn't like it I'll put his crib back together. "

"All right."

After breakfast Booth took the side rail off the crib and put the rail on. Daniel watched and seemed intrigued by the fact he could easily get out of the bed without shimmying down the side. At naptime Brennan laid Daniel in his bed and watched as he fell asleep. An hour and a half later Daniel came into the living room by himself.

That night after baths and dinner Brennan laid Daniel down and expected things to go like naptime, they didn't. A half hour after Brennan turned the lights off they head Daniel crying, Brennan went into his room."What's wrong sweetie?"

"Scared." Daniel was kneeling on the mattress, nowhere near the bed rail.

"Oh baby, don't be scared, you can't fall out "Brennan picked Daniel up and took him to the rocker and sat down. Booth came in a few minutes later, Brennan looked up."He's scared, but almost asleep. I'll put him in bed as soon as he's asleep." Booth nodded and watched as Brennan held Daniel for a few minutes more and walked to the bed, putting him under the covers. Daniel held onto Brennan as she stood up

"Daniel, it's time for you to lie down and go to sleep, I'll stay here."

Brennan kissed Daniel's head as he let go of her. Booth waited a few minutes them went over and put his hands on Brennan's shoulders, "Bones, Daniel's asleep he's fine. Let's go watch some TV and we'll come check on him in a half hour and if he's not asleep I'll put up the porta crib or we'll all sleep in here."

"Okay."

Exactly thirty minutes later Brennan found Daniel sleeping soundly, she tucked the covers around his sleeping form and quietly left the room to join Booth in their room.


	22. Chapter 22 Tuxedo

22

Seeley Booth all but ran into the hospital emergency room and up to the information desk.

The nurse looked up, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, my son Daniel Booth is here, but I don't know what room."

The nurse looked at the computer screen and clicked the mouse, "Cubicle 4, down this hall on the right."

"Thanks."The nurse nodded as Booth hurried off.

Booth carefully pulled back the curtain around cubicle 4 to reveal Brennan standing beside the gurney, stroking Daniel's forehead. "Bones?"

Brennan turned a Booth came toward her.

"How is he?"

"I'm not sure; his fever is going down so that's good. About an hour after you left he woke up and he looked and sounded worse, I took his temperature and it had spiked to 103.3 from 101.2, so here we are. The doctor ordered blood work and a chest x ray, he fight the needle. I told him if he was still for both we'd take a day off when he's better and do whatever he wants. He also gets ice-cream when we get home." Booth grinned a little. "Poor guy." Brennan's phone beeped, "It's ange, I called her when I couldn't get a hold of you."

"I'd been here sooner if the rookie on the phones would have had the nerve to interrupt Hacker's speech with a page instead of waiting until he was done droning on about his accomplishments."

"I know and I'm not mad that you weren't here sooner. I better call her before she comes down here."

"Yep."

Brennan kissed Daniel's cheek and left the room. When she returned five minutes later, Brennan couldn't help but smile.

Booth looked up, "Bones, what are you smiling at?"

"This picture, you in your tuxedo and bowtie holding Daniel."

"Well he woke up a little and started to fuss."Brennan walked over and ran her hand through Daniel's hair.

"I wish he felt better, I hate seeing him so sick."

Me too." The Doctor came in then. "Doctor Brennan, this must be Agent Booth?"

"Yes." Booth shook the Doctor's hand.

"Daniel has your common cold and both ears are infected. The good news is that we caught it early and he can be treated with antibiotics. We'll give him his first dose and you can take him home in about an hour."

"Thank you."

The doctor nodded and left, a few minutes later the nurse came in and gave Daniel his medicine. An hour later Brennan walked out of the hospital with a sleeping Daniel in her arms.

"Bones you want me to get his prescriptions and meet you at home?"

"That would be good; can you get ice cream too?"

"What flavor?"

"Get him chocolate." Booth smiled and got in his SUV.

Almost two hours later Booth walked in the house and put the ice cream in the freezer.

"You'd think at 10 at night the 24 hour pharmacy wouldn't be that busy. I'll sit up with him Bones go to bed."

"No, I want to stay here." Booth could tell he wasn't going to win this fight.

"Okay how about I go gets out of this tux and get our pillows and blankets and we all camp out in here tonight? That way you'll still be close, but be able to get some sleep."

"All right."

A half hour later Brennan was laying on couch, Daniel was on the loveseat and Booth was in his recliner.


	23. Chapter 23 Casket

23

I do not know where this would be on the timeline nor do I know where it came from….

Brennan held Daniel's hand as they entered the lab; Daniel's daycare had closed at lunch. After having lunch at the diner with Brennan and Booth he was going to hang out with Brennan.

"Mommy, what's that?" Brennan followed Daniel's finger and winced, the funeral home hadn't left yet the body was loaded though.

Brennan knelt down, "It's a casket, sweetheart."

"What's it for?"

Brennan moved them off to the side so they didn't bock the doorway. "Well you know that I look a people's bones to find out who they are and how they were hurt then I help daddy figure out who hurt them?"

"Uh-huh."

"After I figure out who they are and how they were hurt then daddy and I figure out who hurt them, the bones get put in a casket. Then their families can bury them."

"Like we did with Albert?" Brennan smiled; Daniel was remembering the funeral they'd had for Parker's gerbil a few months before.

"Sort of, except people aren't buried in their backyard."

"Oh is Michael here?"

"No."

"Oh. Does Angela have movies I could watch?"

"I'm not sure, let's go ask her."

"Okay." Daniel ran off toward Angela's office.


	24. Chapter 24 Book

24

"Goodnight sweetheart." Brennan carefully eased the sleeping two and a half year old back on to his pillow and kissed his cheek before tucking the blanket around him and leaving the room.

"Hey Bones did Daniel go down okay?"

"Yes, he was out three pages into the book, speaking of which he'd choose another one. I've been reading, The Saggy Baggy Elephant every night for the last month! I don't even need the book, I have it memorized!"

Booth chuckled,"Bones, read him a different book tomorrow night!"

I read him The Poky Little Puppy last week and Daniel didn't fall asleep and whined until I read The Saggy Baggy Elephant."

Booth smirked, "Bones, I think you got played by a two and a half year old."

"I know, but it was getting late and I was tired."

"I know make a deal with him, Becca and had one with Parker about bedtime. If he went to bed without a fuss Sunday thru Thursday we'd let him stay up as late as he wanted on the weekend. He only made until 9 on a good night."

"So what would the deal be? Read a different book every night Monday thru Friday and read The Saggy Baggy Elephant Saturday and Sunday?"

"Yep."

"It's worth a shot."

The next night Brennan told Daniel about the deal and he unhappily agreed and picked out The Poky Little Puppy and fell asleep before the end!

A/N: The Saggy Baggy Elephant is a real book . As is The Poky Little Puppy and it was my favorite as a kid.


	25. Chapter 25 Home

25

Seeley Booth was tired; he'd spent two nights in the dorms at the FBI academy, at a seminar. Booth put his key in the lock and was met with an over excited, "DADDY!" He was barely able to drop his suitcase before Daniel launched himself into his arms. "Hi bud, did you miss me?"

"Uh-huh."

"I missed you too. I need to take my coat off."

"No." Daniel's arms tightened around Booth's neck and he pressed his head in to his shoulder.

Booth rubbed Daniel's back as Brennan came out of the kitchen. Kissing Booth's cheek she whispered,"Someone didn't handle you being gone that well."Then she helped Booth out of his jacket, before turning her attention to Daniel. "Daniel, dinner is almost ready so stay awake a little longer then daddy can put you in bed early. You can skip your bath tonight." Brennan kissed his cheek knowing he wouldn't make it through dinner.

Five minutes later they were digging into macaroni and cheese. Ten minutes later Brennan looked at Daniel who was almost asleep in his chair. "Sweetheart, finish the bite of food on your spoon and drink some more milk then daddy will put you in bed."

Booth got up and got a wet washcloth to get the cheese off Daniel's face and hands. "That's good enough Buddy." Booth took the empty spoon out of Daniel's hand and put it on his plate then washed him off. Then he picked him up and stopped at Brennan's chair so she could give Daniel a goodnight kiss." Goodnight baby."

Fifteen minutes later Booth came back into the kitchen. "Daniel was asleep before I got all the way up stairs."

"I'm not surprised, he hasn't slept that much. The first night he didn't go to sleep until 9:30, and last night it was after 1 before he went to sleep."

"Why?"

"I don't know for sure he wasn't upset or crying or anything, he just wouldn't sleep. I read books, let him watch TV, let him play and gave him snacks and drinks, and nothing worked. Finally I put him in our bed and he laid there snuggled into me for over an hour before he fell asleep."

"How was he otherwise?"

"Good, he cried a little last night when we came home and you weren't here, but we had a movie night and he was fine after." Brennan stood up and started taking the dishes to the sink, Booth followed.

"Bones leave the dishes and let's go to bed. I can tell you slept less than Daniel did."

"I did, I find that I cannot get comfortable in bed if you aren't there."

Booth chuckled, "I didn't sleep much either, those dorm bed did a number on my back."

Forty minutes later they both were showered and ready for bed. Brennan adjusted Booth's back, and climbed in bed, cuddling into Booth."I'm glad you're home Booth."

"I'm glad to be home, Bones. Go to sleep, goodnight I love you."

"Goodnight Booth, I love you too." Booth bent down and kissed the top of Brennan's head.


	26. Chapter 26 Duck

26

The Booth family was enjoying the day at the petting zoo and apple orchard. Daniel willingly petted all of the animals, but didn't like the feel of the hedgehog. Their next stop made Booth hang back a little, Brennan noticed.

"Booth will you stop acting like a child? They're just ducks they are not birds! They can't even fly at you!"

"I know but they're like birds and they attack people at the park!"

Brennan rolled her eyes, "That's because people feed them all the time and they've became spoiled. Come on Daniel, let's go see the ducks."

"K." Daniel followed Brennan, leaving Booth behind.

Brennan picked up a duckling and crouched down to Daniel."Do you want to pet the baby duck, Daniel?"

"No." Daniel started backing away, Brennan gave Booth an 'it's your fault he's acting like this' look. Booth took a deep breath and walked behind Daniel crouching down Booth pulled Daniel back against him.

Booth held out his hand for Brennan to place the duckling into it. Booth gently petted the duckling with one finger. "See Daniel ducks are nothing to be afraid of. The babies are really soft and kinda cute! Go ahead and pet him, but be gentle." Daniel stuck out a finger and petted the duckling's head, the duckling let out a faint quack, and Daniel giggled. After a few more minutes and snapping a few more pictures Brennan announced it was time to go see the goats.

As they walked to the goat enclosure, Brennan took Booth's hand and whispered, "You did well Booth, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Bones."


	27. Chapter 27 Bathtub

27

It was Friday night in the Booth household and the family was getting ready for a movie night. Brennan went to her and Booth's bedroom with every intention of changing into her pajamas while Booth helped Daniel with his bath and Parker took his own, before she started making snacks. But she was sidetracked by crying coming from the bathroom, Brennan opened the door.

"Booth what's wrong?"

"I don't know he was fine until I turned on the water and started getting him wet."

"Did you use the sprayer?"

"Yes."

"That's the problem, Daniel is afraid of the sprayer. He actually prefers the bathtub to the shower."

"I know but Parker had already started before we got in there."

"Well perhaps if you wouldn't dawdle."

"I know. I don't get it; you've bathed Daniel in here without a problem."

"That's because I fill the plastic cup under the sink with water and poor it gently over him. " Brennan went to the sink and got the plastic cup that was from Booth's favorite pizza place.

"Daniel do you want me or daddy to give you your bath?"

"You, can we go in the other bathroom?"

"No, Parker's in there."

"I don't like this."

"I know, but I'll be really fast and tomorrow you can take a bath and play with your toys for as long as you want, okay?"

"K."

Ten minutes later Brennan handed Daniel, wrapped a towel, to Booth." You have pajama duty while I change, make the popcorn and finish the homemade salsa. The footed ones with tractors on them are his favorite. Comb his hair and grab his bear."

"Yes ma'am. Come on Daniel, I got to go get you different pajamas; I got your pair with basketballs on them. You wouldn't want to wear those would you?"

"No. Tractors."

"I figured as much. Mommy put you up to this didn't she?"

"No, I want my tractor jammas." Booth laughed and carried Daniel to his room and quickly got him changed into his footed tractor pajamas.

Fifteen minutes later Daniel was sitting half on Brennan and half on Booth mulching on popcorn holding his bear in the other hand. Parker was next to Brennan waiting on her to fill both their plates with chips and salsa before Booth hogged them!


	28. Chapter 28 Badge

28

Brennan stood outside Danel's preschool classroom waiting for him to get out for the day. Most days Daniel went to the daycare in another part of the building when his preschool morning was over, but on days like today when Brennan missed the four year old, she picked him up and they had lunch with Booth and he stayed with Brennan. Brennan heard the scooting of chairs and the shuffle of little feet across the floor to their cubbyholes, the door opened and Daniel's teacher, Miss Nelson came out into the hallway she smiled at Brennan. "Daniel, come to the font of the line, you get to leave first today."

Daniel hurried to the front and smiled when he saw Brennan,"Hi mommy!'

"Hi sweetheart, did you a good day?"

"uh-huh."

"That's good. What did you do?"

"Officer Best came to talk to us about stranger danger again. I got a badge just like daddies, look!" Brennan looked over and smiled at Daniel pointing at the badge sticker on his chest.

"I see. Do you want to have lunch at the park?"

"Yeah, is daddy coming too?"

"No he has to work." Daniel looked sadly at the floor, Brennan lifted his chin,"but we can call him while we eat and you can tell us both about your day. I'll even take your picture with your badge and send it to him. "

"Okay."

Brennan too Daniel's picture while he stood by her car and sent it to Booth with a short message telling him they were going to call while they ate lunch. Twenty five minutes later after stopping at the diner for PBJ and a salad. Brennan and Daniel were seated on a blanket with Brennan's phone between them, talking to Booth as they ate.


	29. Chapter 29 Dolphin

29

It was Saturday and Booth and Daniel were home while Brennan was at the lab helping a grad student with their dissertation before they worked themselves into a panic attack.

Booth was in the shared home office working on paperwork and Daniel was playing in his room. Booth was on his last stack when he heard glass break; he hurried to the living room. "Daniel Eli Booth don't you move! " Booth avoided most of the glass but a few stray shards crunched under his shoes as he picked Daniel up and wordlessly took him to his room," stay here until I come get you."

Daniel nodded as Booth went to the kitchen and got the dustpan, broom, and a paper bag before returning to the living room and cleaned up the glass. a half hour later after mopping the floor Booth went to Daniel's room with the soccer ball in his hand that was the cause of the broken glass.

"Daniel, how did you break mommy's dolphin statue?"

Daniel got very interested in the hem of his shirt. "Daniel look at me and answer." Booth wasn't yelling, but his tone told Daniel that he'd better answer."The ball bounced up and hit it. I didn't mean to, it was an accident!"

"What have mommy and I told you about playing sports inside the house?"

"Not to do it because I might break something."

"Right so why did you?"

"I was board; I can't play outside because mommy says I'm still sick."

Booth felt bad for the four and a half year old; for the past week he, Daniel and Parker had been fighting a nasty cold. While Booth was pretty sure Daniel was over his cold Brennan wanted him to stay inside another day.

"Am I in trouble?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes."

"You'd be right, but it's up to mommy to decide how much. I don't think you'll be watching TV anytime soon. You also have to tell mommy what you did."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Go play in your room until mommy gets home."

Booth hugged Daniel before he went to his room, "it won't be so bad bud."

Two hours later Brennan found Booth in kitchen stirring a pot. "Hey Bones how was your day?"

"It was good, I got Kayla calmed down enough so she shouldn't hyperventilate in front of the dissertation committee next week. What are you making?"

"Chicken tacos, I got some of the soy chicken stuff thawing for you."

"Thank you. How was Daniel?"

"Good for the most part."

"What did he do?"

"I'll let him tell you." Booth called Daniel from his room and waited until he came into the kitchen."Bud, isn't there something you need to tell mommy?"

Daniel nodded, "I love you, mommy."

Brennan smiled, "I love you too, Daniel."

Booth chucked,"Besides that, bud."

"I broke your dolphin statue."

"Which one?"

"The one daddy got you for your anniversary. "

"Oh Daniel." the handmade crystal dolphin was her favorite.

"I'm sorry. The ball bounced up and hit it. I didn't mean to, it was an accident!"

"Were you playing soccer in the house again?"

"Yes."

"What's the rule?"

"No playing sports in the house because I might break something."

"Correct. You know you're in trouble don't you?"

"Yeah, daddy said you have to decide how much."

Brennan smiled a little, "Okay, no TV for two weeks. No sports outside or inside for one month."

"But-"

"No. Go in your room until dinner."

"Yes ma'am." Brennan watched Daniel go to his room, before turning to Booth. "How broken is it?"

"Bones it shattered on impact. I don't think the ball did the most damage I think the fall from the top from of the bookcase onto the hardwood floor did it in." Booth handed Brennan the bag, she looked inside.

"I called the store; they can make you another one in about a month."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know but I want to." Booth went back to his Spanish rice.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I think Daniel was afraid to tell you."

"Aww why?"

"I think he thought you'd be more upset with him than you are."

"Booth did see how sad he looked? It was all I could do not to hold him and tell him it was okay."

"I know it was really hard to be upset with him this morning."

Twenty minutes later Brennan sat on Daniel's bed and picked him up."Daniel you know that even though I am upset with you I still love you, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm disappointed that even though you knew that you weren't supposed to play sports in the house, you did it anyway. Why did you?"

"I was board; I can't play outside because you said I'm still sick."

Brennan smiled a little, "maybe tomorrow you can go outside and play on the swing set or something. And maybe if you are good and do everything do everything daddy and I tell you, I'll let you go outside and play soccer with Daddy and Parker when he comes back in two weeks."

"Okay."

"I'll still read to you and tuck you in tonight and every night while you're on your punishment."

"You will?"

"Yes always." Brennan hugged Daniel and kissed the top of his head. "Go wash your hands, dinner is ready."

"Okay."

A/N One more to go.


	30. Chapter 30 Limbo

A/N: This one is going to use a lot of the remaining words, just because I want to see how many I can fit into one story!

Doctor Temperance Brennan didn't have a case to work with her partner and husband, FBI special agent Seeley Booth so she was in limbo working. Over the years Brennan had developed an internal clock that told her that it was time for lunch and that Booth was late. Booth was late sometimes but he always called to tell her. Brennan was about to call him when her phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Doctor Brennan, this is Michelle from Washington General, your husband has been shot. It isn't life threatening but you need to come down here."

"Okay, can I talk to him?"

"He's on his way to x-ray."

"Thank you; I'll be there as soon as I can."

"That's fine."

Brennan left everything where it was and went upstairs; the first person she saw was Cam. "Cam, Booth's been shot."

"Oh my God, is it bad?"

"They said it isn't life threatening, but I need to get down there."

"Okay." Cam looked up and saw Hodgins on the platform, "Hodgins get Angela we need to go to the hospital; Booth's been shot. Wendell go take care of whatever Brennan was doing in limbo. "With that they were on their way.

an hour and a half later and after talking to Booth's doctor and looking at his x-ray's Brennan sat in Booth's room holding his hand waiting for the anesthetic that they used to repair the damage to wear off. Booth had a through and through wound to the upper arm and bruised ribs due to the impact another bullet made with the bulletproof vest he wore.

Two hours later Booth began to wake up, the first thing he felt was Brennan's fingers rubbing his knuckles."Bones?"

"Booth you're awake! Are you in pain?"

"No." Booth then noticed the tears in Brennan's eyes."Bones don't cry I'm fine. The bullet didn't hit anything vital, just tissue damage. The doc says I'll be good as new in a few months. I wanted to wait until you got here, but they wouldn't let me."

"You didn't need to wait on me; you needed medical attention."

"I know but I also know that things like this are harder on you if you don't see that I am okay."

"Booth you aren't okay; you were shot twice! What happened anyway? When you called this morning you said, you were going to be 'stuck in your office doing paperwork'."

"A FBI protected witness needed an escort to court; their handler has the flu. I offered to do it; I almost had them out and in the SUV when somebody started taking shots."

"Don't they have sharpshooters whose sole purpose is to make sure that doesn't happen?"

"Yeah, but whoever did this evaded them somehow."

"Is the witness okay?"

"Yeah, they are a little scraped from me forcing them down and covering them, but they'll be fine."

"Booth you've got to stop playing superhero, you are not immortal. Next time be the sharpshooter on the rooftop across the street that prevents others from taking shots! I've almost lost you twice because you took a bullet that wasn't meant for you. Next time you may not be so lucky, what would I tell the boys if you died?"

"You tell them the truth. Tell them that I that in doing my job I got shot and died."

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to do that-"

Booth reached up with his uninjured arm and pulled Brennan to him."Booth your injuries-"

"I'm fine; it's the other side that's hurt."

"But-"

"Nothing, I'm a little battered and I can't work for a few months, but I'm all right Bones." Booth gently rubbed Brennan's back and felt her relax a little. A little while later Brennan stood up, Booth smiled," feel better?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Bones did you forget to get Daniel from school?"

"No, Angela and Hodgins got him."

"Why do you go home to him? You know he's probably scared, this is the first time neither of us has been home."

"No, I want to stay with you; I always stay with you when you get hurt."

"Bones I don't need you to do that, I'm fine. You need to go be with our son."

"Booth-"

"I'm just going to get a dose of painkillers and sleep as long as the nurse will let me you don't need to be here for that. Go get Daniel and go to the diner and have some fries for me." Booth smiled.

"Booth, you know that charm smile has no effect on me. None the less I am going to go get Daniel and go to the diner."

"Good, don't forget the fries!"

"I won't. Call me later?"

"I will."

Booth watched Brennan leave and pushed the call button for the nurse.

Two hours later Booth was just drifting off again he heard the door to his room open and Brennan walk through it.

"Bones-"

Brennan held up her hand, "Daniel wanted to see you, he's upset."

Booth looked over at the five year old that had a death grip on Brennan's hand; he was silently crying.

"Come here Bud."Brennan led Daniel over to Booth's good side and lifted him onto the bed. "Be careful sweetheart, don't bump Daddy's other arm."

"Daniel, I am fine, it's just a few stitches and a couple Band-Aids."

Brennan chuckled softly at Booth's overly simple explanation of his injuries.

"You know what'll make me feel better?"

"No what?"

"A hug, but not too tight. Think you can do that?"

"Uh-huh." Daniel carefully hugged Booth and after a few minutes Brennan reached to get him off Booth's chest.

"No, Bones leave him for a while; it doesn't hurt to have him here."

"All right, but tell me when you need him off."Booth nodded.

After a few minutes Booth said, 'Daniel, since I'm hurt I can't go to work for a while, do you know what that means?"

"No."

"Next week when you're off for break you and I get to hang out, no babysitter. Maybe we can convince Mommy to take a few days off too. Would you like that?"

"Yeah, can we play on the swing set?"

"Yeah, we'll have to be careful of my arm though, okay.'

"Okay. I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Daniel.' Booth kissed Daniel's head.

It was after midnight when Brennan got up from her uncomfortable chair and gently peeled a sleeping Daniel off of a sleeping Booth's chest and kissed Booth's cheek before going home.

A/N 2: I have hoped to have this up by Thursday afternoon, but real life got in the way. I used 7 words in this last one. I hope you all enjoyed these 30 stories, I enjoyed writing them. I know there weren't a lot of Daniel and Booth stories in this, but I wanted to focus on Brennan's reactions to a baby/toddler/ young child.


	31. Chapter 31 Bonus Chapter

A

31- Bonus Chapter

Seeley Booth carefully lowered himself into his recliner; four days after getting shot the pain had lessened considerably, but if he moved to fast or wrong his ribs protested.

"Booth are you okay?"

"Yep, I just never noticed how low down the recliner is until now!"

Brennan frowned, "Maybe you should've stayed in the hospital another day."

"Bones I'm fine, the doctor said I could have come home yesterday, but somehow you convinced him to keep me another day." Booth smiled.

"I was worried about the amount of pain you're in…I still am."

"Bones, I have bone bruises, they take a while to heal. You should know that."

"I do, but I'm still worried."

"Aww Bones I'm fine you don't have to worry about me."

"I know but I can't help it." Booth pulled Brennan to him, hugging her the best he could.

"Where's Daniel?"

"At the zoo with dad, he's mad that I wouldn't let him come with me to pick you up."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I thought you'd like some quiet for a while."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome; they should be back by four."

"Two and a half hours of quiet. I think I'll take a nap"

"I thought as much, have a good one." Brennan dropped a blanket over Booth, kissing his cheek.

Booth had been up for a half hour when the front door opened and Max and Daniel came through it with Max following.

"Hi Daniel, did you have fun at the zoo with Grandpa?"

"Yeah, I got to feed the elephants! It was fun!"

"That sounds fun. Were you good for grandpa?"

"Yeah. Is daddy here?"

"Yes, he's in the living room. If he's asleep don't wake him up, he still doesn't feel good."

"K." Brennan and Max watched as Daniel went into the living room. "Tempe, Daniel was well behaved, but he didn't enjoy the zoo as much as he usually does."

"Why?"

Max smiled, "Because all he wanted to do was see his dad. You were the same way. When you were about 7 I had to go away for a teacher's workshop weekend and you didn't handle it well. You skipped your afterschool activities to come home and see me."

Brennan blushed a little, "I did not!"

Max smiled, "you did. Tell Booth I hope he feels better and if he needs any help with Daniel this week to call me. I'm home all week now that our bowling league is over for a few months."

"Okay thanks, dad."

"You're welcome, Tempe. Relax Booth's fine, he's sitting in the living room talking to Daniel."

"I know he's fine!" Max walked over to Brennan giving her a hug, "bye Tempe."

"Bye dad." Brennan smiled as she heard Daniel tell Booth about feeding the elephants. She resisted going in the living room and sitting Daniel on Booth's lap when she heard Booth tell him to carefully climb up onto his lap. The next thing Brennan heard was Booth gasp in pain; Brennan entered the room in time to see Daniel flee to his room. "Booth, are you okay?"

"I will be as soon as you get me a pain pill." Brennan nodded and a minute later she came back with the medication and a glass of water. Booth quickly took both, giving Brennan the empty glass.

"What Happened?"

"Daniel's knee hit one of the bruises after he climbed up here, he was careful. Before I could tell him I was okay he ran off."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go talk to him."

Booth nodded and watched as Brennan headed to Daniel's room. Brennan found the five year old on his bed hugging his well loved and wore stuffed bear.

"Daniel?"

"I didn't mean to hurt Daddy."

"Oh Daniel, I know."

"I didn't bump his arm, I was careful."

"I know, daddy told me." Brennan picked Daniel up, bear and all "Daddy has bruises on his side, your knee hit one on accident."

"I didn't mean to."

"Daddy and I know we're not upset with you. You're going to have to be extra careful for a little while, okay."

"Okay."

"I bet daddy isn't hurting anymore, but do you want to help me make sure?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay."

Brennan pulled the bear out of Daniel's grasp and headed to the kitchen. She put Daniel down next to the refrigerator and grabbed a towel from the drawer. Brennan then pulled an icepack from the freezer, wrapping it in the towel. Then she pulled a juice box from the refrigerator, mixed berry flavor, Booth didn't particularly like that flavor, but Brennan knew he'd drink it anyway for Daniel's sake.

"Daniel, take these to daddy, they'll make him feel better. Be careful, it's cold." Daniel took the ice and juice heading to the living room. Brennan watches as Daniel walks to the couch and carefully leaning close but not too close to Booth. "Daddy, mommy said this would make you feel better."

Booth grinned, "An icepack and a juice box. Mommy's right; I'll feel better in no time now. Daniel I want to show you something, it might be a little scary though, okay?" Booth put the ice pack next to him and popped the straw in the juice box taking a drink.

Daniel nodded and Booth lifted up his shirt, revealing the bruises. "Daniel when you sat down on my lap your knee hit the bruises, I know you didn't mean to. It hurt a little, but it doesn't now."

"Why is it like that?"

"You know that I catch bad guys' right?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you know that sometimes the bad guys have guns right?"

"Uh-huh. Guns are bad."

"Yes, they are. Every time I go to catch a bad guy I wear a vest that prevents me from getting hurt very bad if one of the bad guys has a gun. If the bad guy tries to hurt me with their gun and they hit the vest I'll end up with bruises like this."

"Oh what happens if they don't hit the vest?"

Booth didn't bother looking towards Brennan before answering; he knew Daniel's question unnerved her a little. He reached up and removed the bandage that covered the wound in his arm. "If they don't hit the vest, I'll end up with something that looks like this."

"Does it hurt?"

"A little sometimes, but not right now."

"Oh."

Brennan waited a few minutes and called into the living room, "Daniel, wash your hands; dinner is ready."

"Okay." Booth put the ice to his ribs.

As Daniel disappeared down the hall Brennan walked over to Booth and began to put a new bandage over the wound." I know the ice probably isn't helping, but Daniel needed to do something."

Booth nodded," actually the ice makes them feel a little better."

Brennan smiled as she placed the last piece of tape over the gauze bandage on Booth's arm."I'm glad, there all done."

"Thanks Bones."

After a dinner of vegetable rice casserole that Daniel didn't want but ate when Brennan told him he could pick out one vegetable that he didn't like as long as he ate the rest of it. Booth read Daniel a few bedtime stories and Brennan carried him up to bed and Booth followed, it had been a long day and early bedtime sounded good to him.

The next morning Brennan got Daniel up and ready for the day, finding Booth at the table eating Captain Crunch."Booth you know that's pure sugar?"

Booth looked up with a mouthful of cereal, "So?"

Brennan rolled her eyes and got Daniel a bowl; it wasn't worth trying to get him to eat anything else. "Are you sure you're going to be okay with Daniel by yourself? I have back-to-back meetings at the lab plus I need to go to the university to go over teaching for next semester."

"Bones, we'll be fine."

"Mommy, I thought you were gonna stay home, you promised."Daniel pouted.

"Daniel, I have to work today, but after that I am staying home until you go back to school, okay?"

"Okay." Brennan kissed the top of his head.

"You know what else?"

"What?"

"I talked to Parker's mommy and she said that we could pick him up after his sleepover tomorrow and he can stay until Sunday."

"Cool!"

"Yeah, cool thanks, Bones."

"You're welcome "

A half hour later Brennan left both her boys on the couch in their pajamas on the couch watching cartoons.

"Bye you two, have fun.

"Bye mommy, we will."

"There's leftover casserole for lunch." Booth clamped his hand over Daniel's mouth and said, "Sounds good. Good bye Bones."

"Bye Booth."

Many hours later Brennan found Booth and Daniel in the backyard on the swing set. She went up behind Booth and rested her head on his shoulder. whispering,"you over did it didn't you?"

"Maybe a little."

Brennan shook her head, 'how about pizza and a movie on the couch?"

"Sounds good to me. Hey bub, go wash your hands and pick out a movie then put on your pajamas. We're having pizza and a movie on the couch."

"Yea. Hi mommy."

"Hi Daniel. Go get changed while I order."

"Okay, can we have ice cream?"

"Yes, if you hurry up."

"Okay. "Once Daniel was in the house, Brennan turned to Booth, "let's get you in the house and get you a pain pill and an icepack."

"Can I have a juice box too?"

"Yes."

Forty minutes later Booth and Brennan were on the couch with Daniel between them eating pizza and watching _cars _for the hundredth time.

The End!

A/N: This is the end of the thirty day challenge; the bonus chapter was fun to write. I didn't use any of the remaining words.


End file.
